desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
This article contains episode summaries for the third season of Desperate Housewives. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of the third season aired between September 24, 2006 and May 20, 2007. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer (23/23) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (23/23) *Marcia Cross - Bree Hodge (16/23) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Marquez (23/23) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (23/23) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (21/23) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (16/23) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (23/23) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (17/23) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (23/23)* ** *and James Denton - Mike Delfino (22/23) *''Only appears in new footage shown in the "Previously on..." segment in "My Husband, the Pig".'' **''Receives the "with" credit in the episodes that don't feature the full credits sequence.'' 'Also Starring' *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (16/23) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (13/23) *Josh Henderson - Austin McCann (11/23)* *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (14/23) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (13/23) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (16/23) *''Credited as a regular through "My Husband, the Pig".'' 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Dougray Scott - Ian Hainsworth (18/23) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (14/23) *Rachel Fox - Kayla Scavo (12/23) *Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg (11/23) *Dixie Carter - Gloria Hodge (7/23) *Ernie Hudson - Detective Ridley (7/23) *Valerie Mahaffey - Alma Hodge (7/23) *John Slattery - Victor Lang (7/23) *Kiersten Warren - Nora Huntington (6/23) *Jake Cherry - Travers McLain (5/23) *Christine Clayburg - Reporter/Newscaster (4/23) *Jason Gedrick - Rick Coletti (4/23) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (4/23) *Alec Mapa - Vern (4/23) *Terry Bozeman - Dr. Lee Craig (3/23) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (3/23) *David Fabrizio - Detective Collins (2/23) *Dale Waddington Horowitz - Night Nurse (2/23) *Gwendoline Yeo - Xiao-Mei (2/23) *Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield (1/23) *Jill Brennan - Tish Atherton (1/23) *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (1/23) *Maria Cominis - Mona Clarke (1/23) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (1/23) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/23) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (1/23) *Betty Murphy - Alberta Fromme (1/23) 'Main Plot Points' *Susan's complicated love life, brought on by her romantic feelings towards both Ian and Mike. *Edie's need for revenge, relationship with Mike and subsequent relationship with Carlos. *Gabrielle's divorce from Carlos, subsequent single life, and engagement to Victor Lang. *Lynette's increasing family and the dreams of her husband being followed. *Bree's marriage to the mysterious Orson Hodge. *Julie's involvement with Edie's rebellious nephew, Austin. Episode Summaries 'Listen to the Rain on the Roof' | date=September 24th, 2006 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marc Cherry and Jeff Greenstein | plot=Rain is falling on Wisteria Lane when we catch up with the ladies six months later. A baby on the way and her marriage on the rocks, Gabrielle finds herself with more than she can handle; Lynette tries to embrace her newly extended family, and Orson's mysterious past begins to unfold. | guests=Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) | image=3x01-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px }} 'It Takes Two' | date=October 1st, 2006 | director=David Grossman | writer=Kevin Murphy & Jenna Bans | plot=Susan and Ian have their first official date while their respective lovers remain in comas, and Xaio-Mei, the surrogate mother of Gaby and Carlos' baby, delivers the long awaited bundle of joy. | guests= Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) | image=3x02-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px }} 'A Weekend in the Country' | image=3x03-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=October 8th, 2006 | writer=Bob Daily | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot=Gabrielle spends the weekend at a resort where she meets up with John Rowland and later learns that he is engaged. Meanwhile Bree cancels her honeymoon plans to look for Andrew after seeing a news reporter interview him on television. Susan and Ian decide to go away for a weekend in the country. Nora continues to force her way into Tom and Lynette's life. When the power goes off at her house, Julie asks Austin for help. | guests= Christine Clayburg (TV Reporter), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington) }} 'Like It Was' | image=3x04-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=October 15, 2006 | writer=John Pardee & Joey Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Susan receives some surprising news while she's away on a romantic weekend with Ian, Lynette continues to try and support the family while Tom chases his dreams, and Bree finds her family is anything but perfect. | guests= Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'Nice She Ain't' | image=3x05-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=October 22, 2006 | writer=Alexandra Cunningham and Susan Nirah Jaffee | director=David Warren | plot=The divorce between Gaby and Carlos reaches new levels of bitterness, Lynette becomes the co-owner of a new business venture, and Susan struggles with her love for two men. | guests=Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington) }} 'Sweetheart, I Have to Confess' | image=3x06-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=October 29, 2006 | writer=Dahvi Waller and Josh Senter | director=David Grossman | plot=Susan professes her love for Ian while Gaby and Carlos try to rekindle their love, and Bree is confronted with Orson's past. | guests= Jill Brennan (Tish Atherton), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington) }} 'Bang' | image=3x07-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=5th November, 2006 | writer=Joe Keenan | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Everyone's lives on Wisteria Lane are forever changed when a hostage situation occurs at a local supermarket. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Christine Clayburg (Reporter), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington) }} 'Children and Art' | image=3x08-promo.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=November 12th, 2006 | writer=Kevin Etten and Jenna Bans | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot=Gabrielle decides to get back into the world of modeling, Lynette is suspicious of her new neighbor and Bree meets her antagonistic mother-in-law. | guests=Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Betty Murphy (Alberta Fromme), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'Beautiful Girls' | image=LynetteArt3x09.jpg | imagesize=300px | date=November 19th, 2006 | writer=Dahvi Waller and Susan Nirah Jaffee | director=David Grossman | plot=Susan and Ian's relationship goes to the next level, Gabrielle takes a shot at training potential young beauty queens, and Lynette is intrigued by a new neighbor. | guests=Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Alec Mapa (Vern), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'The Miracle Song' | image=ArtChristmas3x10.jpg | imagesize=200px | date=November 26th, 2006 | writer=Bob Daily | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Susan and Ian's relationship goes to the next level, Gabrielle has a new love interest, and the residents of Wisteria Lane celebrate their annual holiday block party. | guests=Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Maria Cominis (Mona Clark), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Alec Mapa (Vern), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds' | image=AlmaDinner3x11.jpg | imagesize=200px | date=January 7th, 2007 | writer=Alexandra Cunningham & Josh Senter | director=Sanaa Hamri | plot=Gaby accuses Carlos of sabatoging her new relationship, Tom and Lynette try to make Kayla feel like part of the family, and the residents of Wisteria Lane are shocked by Bree's dinner guest. | guests=Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Mark Moses (Paul Young), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'Not While I'm Around' | date=January 14, 2007 | director=David Grossman | writer=Kevin Murphy and Kevin Etten | plot=Gabrielle's secret admirer is revealed, the new Scavo Pizzeria faces an uncertain future and Wisteria Lane gets a new neighbor. | guests=Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Mark Moses (Paul Young) | image=JulieSusan3x12.jpg | imagesize=200px }} 'Come Play Wiz Me' | image=MikePaul3x13.jpg | imagesize=200px | date=January 21st, 2007 | writer=Valerie Ahern and Christian McLaughlin | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Lynette and Tom struggle to overcome challenges as Pizzeria Scavo prepares for its grand opening, Gaby can't seem to get away from her secret admirer, and the new neighbor on Wisteria Lane reveals a devious plan. | guests=Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Alec Mapa (Vern), Mark Moses (Paul Young), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'I Remember That' | image=TomLynette3x14.jpg | imagesize=200px | date=February 11, 2007 | writer=John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=David Warren | plot=Mike Delfino remembers scenes from his past, problems at Scavo's Pizzeria cause conflict in Lynette and Tom's relationship, and Orson reveals his hidden past to Bree. | guests=Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Dale Waddington Horowitz (Night Nurse), Cody Kasch (Zach Young) Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'The Little Things You Do Together' | image=IanSusan3x15.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= February 18, 2007 | writer= Marc Cherry and Joe Keenan | director=David Grossman | plot=All of Wisteria Lane gathers at Pizzeria Scavo for the grand opening event, a resident meets an untimely fate, and surprise marriage proposals are in the air | guests=Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Dixie Carter (Gloria Hodge), Ernie Hudson (Detective Ridley), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'My Husband, the Pig' | image=TomMikePoker3x16.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 11, 2007 | writer= Brian Alexander | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Rex Van de Kamp takes over the role as narrator of the goings on at Wisteria Lane, observing things from a male perspective, Edie gets a visit from an unexpected someone from her past, and an unanticipated pregnancy creates complications. | guests=Jake Cherry (Travers McLain), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Dale Waddington Horowitz (Night Nurse), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'Dress Big' | image=EdieGaby3x17.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 18, 2007 | writer= Kevin Etten and Susan Nirah Jaffee | director=Matthew Diamond | plot=Susan discovers some revealing secrets about her future in-laws, Gaby has a devastating catastrophe at her home, and an unexpected love affair develops. | guests=Jake Cherry (Travers McLain), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), John Slattery(Victor Lang) }} 'Liaisons' | image=MikeSusanRiver3x18.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 1, 2007 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham and Jenna Bans | director=David Grossman | plot=Tom feels threatened by the interest a new Scavo's Pizzeria employee shows in Lynette, Susan considers moving from Wisteria Lane and a neighbor's darkest secret is revealed. | guests=Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Jake Cherry (Travers McLain), Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'God, That's Good' | image=LynetteParker3x19.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 15, 2007 | writer= Dahvi Waller and Josh Senter | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Susan calls off a wedding, Gaby decides to move forward with a wedding, and a Wisteria Lane resident is suspected of murder. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Christine Clayburg (Reporter #1) Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'Gossip' | image=Desperate-Housewives-3x20.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= April 29, 2007 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot=Gaby's engagement party is the background for an unexpected announcement, the neighborhood is full of gossip about the dead body found in a Wisteria Lane home, and Susan decides between Ian and Mike. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Jake Cherry (Travers McLain), Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) Dougray Scott (Ian Hainsworth) }} 'Into the Woods' | image=Desperate-Housewives-3x21.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 6, 2007 | writer=Alexandra Cunningham | director=David Grossman | plot=Susan gets lost in the woods trying to find Mike, Gaby winds up in jail, and Lynette realizes she loves another man. | guests= Jake Cherry (Travers McLain), Christine Clayburg (Newscaster), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti), Alec Mapa (Vern), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'What Would We Do Without You?' | image=Desperate-Housewives-3x22.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 13, 2007 | writer=Bob Daily | director=Larry Shaw | plot= A Desperate Housewife faces a potentially fatal health scare and a long awaited marriage proposal keeps the residents of Wisteria Lane full of things to discuss with their neighbors. | guests= Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'Getting Married Today' | image=Susanmarriesmike.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 20, 2007 | writer=Joe Keenan and Kevin Murphy | director=David Grossman | plot=A double wedding for two Desperate Housewives, Bree and Orson Hodge return to Wisteria Lane, and Lynette's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} Notes *The characters of Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis, Edie Britt and Tom Scavo are the only ones to be physically seen in every single episode of the season. In addition to them, Mary Alice Young provides voice-overs for all 23 episodes, although in "My Husband, the Pig" (an episode narrated by Rex Van de Kamp) her voice is only heard during the Previously on "Desperate Housewives" segment. **This is the only season to feature Edie in every episode. *Due to Marcia Cross' pregnancy, the character of Bree Van de Kamp had to be written off for a short period of time towards the end of the season. Thus, the season's mystery, which revolved around Bree's new husband, Orson Hodge, was shortened, and this became the only season not to feature Bree in every single episode. Also, for the first time in the series' run, a male character (Tom) appears in every episode of a season, and three other male characters (Mike, Carlos and Orson) appear in more episodes than one of the main housewives (Bree). *This is the only season to feature the character of Austin McCann as a series regular. See Also *Desperate Housewives: The Complete Third Season fr:Saison 3 pl:Sezon trzeci ro:Sezonul 3 Category:Season Three Season 03 Category:Seasons